First Times (A Matsukagi Fanfiction)
by Alex21346587
Summary: This is a Maxie x Cyrus smut piece I wrote. There's barely any content of this ship, so I'm making my own content. Lol I hope you guys enjoy the very first Fanfiction of this pairing.


Cyrus often wonders, how had he gotten into this situation. It started out fairly simple, Maxie would give a gentle smile to him. This made Cyrus' heart leap, for that tender image would be stuck in his head for hours. It made no sense to Cyrus, he had perfected the act of ignoring all of his emotions. By simply pushing them to the side, and leaving them to die. Now since this crimson haired man has entered his life, it became harder and harder to push his emotions to the side.

Surprisingly, Cyrus made the first move. By confessing to Maxie that he made him feel emotions, since he had erased them from his life oh so many years ago. After that confession, Maxie held both of Cyrus' hands, then said,

"It is okay to feel what you are feeling. In your eyes, emotions are redundant, useless, and unnecessary for the survival of human life. But the reality is, emotions are what makes us human. They are necessary, regardless of how painful they are." Maxie gave that same tender smile to Cyrus, and started walking away. Until Cyrus stopped him by grabbing his hand, trying his hardest to repress the tears coming from his eyes. This caught Maxie off guard,

"Is... there something you are not telling me?" he asked. Cyrus, with his expressionless face, with tears falling down his cheeks. He tried speaking, but no sound would come out of his vocal cords. Maxie noticed this.

"You don't have to tell me, show me. Show me what you feel." Maxie said. Cyrus just about died on the inside, he couldn't show this man what he feels! There was an attempt. Cyrus had moved closer to Maxie, slowly grabbed the sides of his head with caution. Cyrus's eyes were closed, he was panting heavily, and awkwardly stops there, for he had no idea what to do next. Maxie had figured out what Cyrus was feeling. The red haired man realized Cyrus was trying to show affection.

"Heh, so... you like me." Maxie smiles. Cyrus could feel him smiling through his hands, he opened his eyes to see that grin.

"Y-you are the only one to treat me with such, kindness." Cyrus replied monotonely. Maxie had knew that Cyrus' reasoning for wanting a universe with no emotion, it was to get rid of the pain he had felt from his childhood. Cyrus couldn't seem to catch his breath, for that damned smile had taken it away. However, what happened next almost killed him. Maxie embraced Cyrus. Holding on tightly, but delicately. Cyrus melted in his arms, he had never felt any affection like this. Not even from his own parents. It was strange to him, how a simple hug could send him array. Maxie was about to let go, then suddenly Cyrus held on tighter. Not wanting him to let go, for every second that had passed, the blue haired man could feel the sadness and loneliness leaving his body. It was truly the strangest feeling .

Since a few months have passed since this confession. Maxie would be more affectionate towards Cyrus. Hugs, gentle pecks on the forehead... until now. Maxie was embracing Cyrus' whole body. Gently caressing his bare skin. Cyrus couldn't seem to figure out how they had gotten into this situation. Cyrus had simply came to the crimson haired mans room, to say good night to him. Maxie kissed him good night, then for the first time Cyrus initiated a kiss. The blue haired man didn't realize that this had ignited a fire in Maxie. Now, this resulted in Maxie deepening the kiss. The action made Cyrus fall to his knees. Without a word, Maxie carried Cyrus to his bed.

"Hmm, there we go. That should be more comfortable for you." Maxie smiled. Cyrus had to regain his composure. In the best way he could, he replied monotonely.

"Th-thanks..."

Clothes were slowly starting to come off, Maxie was getting sick of them. He wanted to admire Cyrus' body, the clothes were simply getting in the way. When Maxie touched Cyrus' chest, Cyrus repressed a moan. This brought a smile to the red haired man. He continued touching and caressing the sky haired man. Within Cyrus' body, he could feel a heat building inside him. This confused Cyrus, he had no idea what this feeling was. It strangely felt good to him. Cyrus gasped when Maxie started giving gentle kisses on his neck and collar bone. As if Cyrus hadn't completely lost his composure, it was definitely gone now. All of this was so overwhelming to him, never has he felt so much affection from one person in his life. Maxie knew exactly what he was stirring up in Cyrus. All he could do was smirk while giving these tender kisses.

Maxie had started to remove his own sweater, and he had placed his glasses on the night stand beside his bed. Maxie initiated another kiss, this time... it was by far the deepest kiss the young man has ever experienced. Maxies tongue explored the inside of Cyrus' mouth, this made Cyrus moan uncontrollably. The heat inside Cyrus was burning up, his entire body became extremely sensitive to every touch. All Cyrus could do was wrap his arms around Maxies back, so he could become closer to him. The both of them had break the kiss, they both gasped for air. Maxie smiled at the man with the sky blue hair. Cyrus thought his expression was strangely cute. Maxie resumed kissing the other mans body, mainly around the neck. Then, Maxie started groping Cyrus' crotch. All Cyrus could see was stars, he yelled out loud in ecstasy. Cyrus noticed that his undergarments were now wet.

"Hmm, that was quick. I guess this must be your first time ejaculating?" asked Maxie. As soon as Cyrus gained his composure, when he opened his eyes, he could see Maxie. The very sight of him made him before more and more attracted to him. This high that he was getting off of, came back as soon as Cyrus had seen Maxie.

"Cyrus? Cyyyyyyyyyrrus?" This managed to get Cyrus out of his daze, then the question came back to him.

"... Yes. That was my first time." Cyrus replied. Maxie smirked at him.

"Well, I'm happy to be the first one to make you cum.~" Maxie replied. Cyrus flinched from the use of the word, 'cum'.

"Do you have to use that word? It's so vulgar." Cyrus retorted. Maxie chuckled.

"Well, what we're doing isn't exactly chaste." Cyrus hated that Maxie was right, he gave him a glare. Maxie smiled at that, then said,

"Hm, I don't think I'm done with you yet." Cyrus looked at Maxie with a confused look on his face, which went away quickly when Maxie ripped Cyrus' pants off, which was now showing his soaked underwear. To the ordinary eye, Cyrus' face remained static. But Maxie could tell that Cyrus was being bashful, just from the look of his eyes. The sky haired mans breathing was getting erratic, he could feel his body heat up from the lustful look from Maxie.

Maxie opened the nightstand on the side of the bed, and fetched some condoms and lube. This caught Cyrus' attention,

"Are we really going through with this?" Cyrus thought. Maxie could tell there was uncertainty and fear within the young mans eyes, despite the fact that his face remained unfazed. Maxie became closer to him, and placed his hand on Cyrus' cheek.

"If you want, we can stop here." Maxie spoke, with the same familiar smile that he always gives Cyrus. Cyrus sat up to Maxie, facing him. Then for the second time, he initiated a kiss. His tongue asked for permission in. Permission was granted, for now it was Cyrus exploring the inside of Maxies mouth. This again started a fire within Maxie. He became more rough with the kiss, which emits a moan from Cyrus. Eventually the both of them had to break the kiss, so they could breathe.

"I take it, you wish to continue? Maxie panted. Cyrus moved his mouth to Maxies ear and whispered,

"Y-yes..." that one word nearly broke Maxie, it sent a shiver throughout his entire body. Maxie gently pushed Cyrus down into the bed, and slowly removed his underwear. Thus, revealing Cyrus' throbbing penis. Then Maxie started removing his pants, as well as underwear. Exposing his pulsating erection. The crimson haired man started massaging Cyrus' opening. To Cyrus, this felt extremely strange, it was an unfamiliar feeling. After that Maxie grabbed the lubricant, and applied some on his fingers. Then he started applying the lube, this made Cyrus flinch from the chillyness. Maxie began massaging again, then slowly inserted a finger. Cyrus repressed a groan, it felt even stranger this time. Maxies finger explored the inside. Making sure to lubricate as much as he could. Cyrus was now slowly starting to adjust to the size of his finger, then suddenly Cyrus gasped! Louder then expected, he immediately covered his mouth. Maxie chuckled,

"Heh, looks like I found the spot.~" he repeated massaging Cyrus' prostate. The younger man could not repress his sound, so he resorted to moaning loudly into his hand to keep himself quite. Cyrus didn't even realize that Maxie inserted another finger. Cyrus couldn't seem to restrain his voice anymore, it all felt so strange, yet so amazing at the same time. It honestly fascinated him, within the still logical part that's left in his brain right now. Cyrus was feeling the intense pressure building up inside him again, he didn't know how, but he felt he was reaching his peak. Until Maxie pulled his fingers out, Cyrus groaned in disappointment from that. He was so close to reaching his peak, now it's gone!

"Heh. Disappointed now aren't we?" Maxie grinned. Cyrus, trying to regain his composure simply glared at him.

"Don't worry, just give me a few seconds. Then I'll have you absolutely destroyed." Maxie said.

Maxie started rolling the condom on, then applied some lubricant. Cyrus watching his every movement, waiting for what's coming next. Maxie lifted Cyrus' legs up and spread them apart. He looked at Cyrus reassuringly, held his dick up to Cyrus' opening. Then slowly inserted his penis into Cyrus. It was only just the tip at first, the blue haired man resorted to moaning in his hand again, only to have Maxie rip his hand away from his mouth. Maxie placed his mouth by Cyrus' ear, and whispered,

"Let me hear your voice..." Halfway in, Cyrus cried out loud. With no muffling from his hand anymore, Maxie could hear him loud and clear. This pleased him in every way possible, usually his lover was so quiet, to hear him like this was euphoric to Maxie.

Slowly, Maxie made it all the way in. Cyrus couldn't stay still, he was squirming around from the slightly above average dick inside him. Maxie was staying still, wanting to make sure Cyrus adjusted to his member. It was only a few seconds until Cyrus started thrusting his hips uncontrollably. All these primal instincts have taken over Cyrus, there was absolutely no logic in his mind anymore. His body only had one goal, to reach its peak. Maxie could see what was happening, he gave a small chuckle. Then he brought Cyrus close, and kissed him. Now thrusting deeply in Cyrus, all the young man could do was moan into Maxies mouth. He wrapped his arms around Maxies back, to get closer to him. The heat was building up between the two. Maxies thrusting becoming more erratic, and Cyrus' voice becoming hoarse from all the moaning. The two held each other closer, with their heartbeats in sync. Cyrus reached his orgasm, it was much harder then his first one. It enveloped his entire body, and his semen came splashing out. It wasn't long until Maxie came. Cyrus could feel the warmth on the other side of the condom, that sent a shiver throughout his entire body. The both of them were now panting. Cyrus opened his tired eyes, only to see Maxie giving that same gentle smile that stole his heart oh so long ago. Without even realizing it, Cyrus smiled back. It was a small one, but it caught Maxie by surprise. For Maxie, it was the most precious smile he had ever seen in his life. This caused Maxie to kiss Cyrus' forehead, and give a small laugh. Then Maxie pulled out, disposed of the condom, and went into his washroom to grab a wet cloth. Cyrus just laid there on Maxies bed, still getting off his high from the orgasm. Maxie came to Cyrus with a wet cloth, and wiped the semen off the young mans gut and chest. Making sure to clean every bit off. Cyrus gave an even bigger smile from the sight of Maxie. This time, instead of Cyrus' heart being stolen, it was Maxies. That damned smile had taken away Maxies heart. Maxie tossed the cloth onto the floor, and tucked Cyrus into his bed. Soon after, Maxie joined in under the sheets. The both of them had their arms wrapped around each other, all their limbs intertwining together. The both of them had slowly started to doze off.

Ever since this man came into his life, he could finally feel again. In more ways then one, Maxie loved him for who he was. No one has ever loved Cyrus to this calibre, it was entirely new to the young man. It was honestly something he could get used too.


End file.
